The Jewels Awaken!- TEGG
''The Jewels Awaken! is the first episode of 'The Elemental Glitter Guardians- Season 1' and the first episode of the entire series overall. Characters * Fauna Crysanthe * Layla Darkheart * Krystal Snowling * Amelia * Miku Kalami Amaterasu Episode The episode can be read here: The Jewels Awaken! As Fauna Crysanthe sprang her head off her bed, she rubbed her glistening green eyes and gazed around her room. Quickly realising what day it was, she glanced at her alarm clock and saw the time. ''9:00! I'll be late for school! ''At once, she frantically got dressed and slipped into her shoes before sliding her back onto her back and rushing to school. On the way to school, she bumped into a dark-haired girl. "OUCH!" Fauna fell to the ground. The dark-haired girl didn't say a thing for a moment. "Sorry about that," the dark-haired girl murmed. "Let me help you up." Her amber eyes met Fauna's. "Oh, uh... sure." Fauna extended her hand and was pulled up. "Next time, you should be a bit more careful." the dark girl growled. "Sorry." Fauna sweeped the dirt off her dress. "I'm Fauna." "Nice to meet you, Fauna. I'm Layla- Layla Darkheart." Layla and Fauna warmly shook hands. "Well, I'd best be on my way to school. Bye Layla!" Fauna waved over her shoulder and sped off to school. "Bye." Layla muttered and turned on her heel. She walked off to the bakery. "Not gonna be late, not gonna be late, not gonna be late," Fauna kept saying to herself. She skidded to a halt as she arrived at the school gates. Fauna inhaled deeply and closed her eyes and an excited look crowded Fauna's face. "Let's do this!" she opened her eyes and confidently walked into the school, holding her head high. A few girls looked at her, then turned to each other and whispered something. The girls giggled. Fauna saw them, but took no notice and she continued to proudly walk into the school. Upon reviving in the locker room, Fauna slipped out of her trainers and put on her black school shoes. "Wait- it's not perfect." Fauna remarked and straightened the bow on her uniform. "Perfect!" Fauna strode off towards her classroom. The bell ringed and the other students shot off into their classrooms. After class, the recess bell rang and the students flooded outside. Fauna was there, too. She looked around and spotted a lonely girl sitting on a bench, scrolling through pictures on her phone. Feeling slightly guilty, Fauna walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hm- oh!" The girl looked up, her long silver hair flowing behind her. "Hi! I'm Fauna!" Fauna cheered. "Nice." The girl went back to looking at her phone. Fauna felt slightly disappointed, expecting to instantly become friends with the girl. "And you are..?" Fauna hesitated. "Oh- me?" The girl again looked up and Fauna nodded. "Oh, I'm Krystal." "Nice to meet you, Krystal! You have a pretty name." Fauna cheerfully replied. "Oh, thank you!" Krystal replied. "What you looking at?" Fauna inquisitively asked. "Oh, just at Miku Amaterasu." Krystal responded while scrolling through pictures. Fauna's face lit up. "Miku Amaterasu?! She's my favorite model- and my idol!" "Really? Mine, too!" said Krystal. "Oh- do you remember her song, 'World Is Mine'? It's incredible!" Fauna fangirled. "It's incredible!" Krystal awed. As the girls rambled on about Miku Amaterasu, the bell rang and they stopped immediately. The students started to go back into their classrooms. "What class do you have next?" asked Fauna. "Art." Krystal replied. "Oh, me too!" Fauna cheered. "Let's go together." The two girls chatted on their way to class. The lunch bell rang and the students poured into the cafeteria, holding bento boxes. Krystal and Fauna sat next to each other and began to munch away at their rice. The two girls that spoke about Fauna earlier came up to them. "Excuse me, you're sitting at OUR lunch table." They yelled. "Get off." "And why should we?" Fauna said. "Because it's OUR table." the girls rudely replied. A boy strode beside the girls, and Krystal's face flushed red. "Come on- can't you sit anywhere else, just this once?" the boy calmly asked the rude girls. "But-but we! Ugh, fine!" The girls angrily trotted away and sat at another table. "Sorry about them," said the boy. "I'll leave you both to eat." The boy winked at Krystal and walked away. Krystal, who's face was red with blush, went back to eating. Fauna noticed that she was blushing. "Somebody's got a crush!" Fauna teased. "Oh- Fauna! Don't be ridiculous!" Krystal tried to laugh it off. "Come on, it's too cute to ignore!" Fauna teased again. Krystal's face faded back to her usual pale skin tone and she pushed her empty bento box aside. "That's lunch done for me!" Fauna smacked her lips. "It was-" Fauna switched to a French accent. "''Très Magnifique!" Krystal smiled at her friend, and then the bell rang for the final class of the day. "Welp, gotta run to music!" Fauna switched back to her normal accent and waved to Krystal. "Bye, Fauna!" Krystal waved back and both girls turned in opposite directions and walked off to their classes. The final bell rang, indicating that the school day was over. Fauna and Krystal met with each other again and changed their shoes. Waving goodbye until tomorrow to Krystal, Fauna stepped out of school and walked home. Suddenly, Fauna slipped on something and she stopped to pick up whatever she had tripped on. Fauna's eyes lit up; it was a gleaming, green emerald. The emerald suddenly started to vibrate, and it transformed itself into a make-up compact, encrusted with the emerald in the centre. "Woah!" Fauna said in total and utter awe. Suddenly, the sky darkened and shifted from vivid blue to a dark blue. Fauna heard an icy cold chill run through the sky, and fear overcame her. A golden-haired girl flew towards her and laughed. "Hah!" the girl cackled. "Who are you?!" Fauna asked confidently. "Me? My name's Amelia." the girl replied. "Princess Amelia to you. Ooh, you look too happy. Playtime's over!" Amelia put her hands above her head and rubbed them together, summoning a ball of lightning. She threw it at Fauna. Fauna barely missed it, and Fauna heard something. Defend yourself with the emerald, ''was whispered into Fauna's ear. At once, Fauna pressed the emerald on her compact. She called out "Glitter Time!" and begin to lift up into the air. Around one minute later, Fauna yelled out: "Lush, green and powerful- I'm Glitter Forest!" and posed. "Woah- did I just call myself Glitter Forest?" "Glitter Forest, huh? Well, not for long!" Amelia yelled and began shooting more balls of thunder at Glitter Forest." "W-woah!" Glitter Forest jumped about, somehow avoiding the thunder balls. "''Why ''are you so swift?!" Amelia growled. "JUST STOP MOVING!" Glitter Forest stumbled on her feet, and a thunder ball came straight her way. "Waah!" Glitter Forest yowled. Just before the thunder ball hit her, a grey and white figure came flying in and took the hit. "Woah!" Glitter Forest yowled. She looked at the paralyzed girl. "Are you alright?!" The grey and white girl ignored her and got back up, her movements jerky and slow. She pulled out a compact that looked similar to Glitter Forest's, except instead of an emerald encrusted in the centre, it was a white diamond. "''Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Gust!" the mysterious girl leapt up into the air and yelled. A sudden gust of wind hit Amelia, knocking her out of flight and falling to the ground. "Grr!" Amelia growled and tried to summon another thunder ball, but it failed because she was too weak. "Now-" the girl looked at Glitter Forest. "Take out your compact and yell 'Sparkle Nature!', quickly!" Glitter Forest nodded and did as she was told. She took out her emerald-encrusted compact. "Hah, you think you and your puny plants can stop me?" Amelia teased. "Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Nature!" Glitter Forest yelled. A sudden lot of flowers shot towards Amelia. Amelia yelled in pain, and the flowers went away. "That'll teach you!" Glitter Forest sneered. Amelia stumbled to her feet. "Oh, I'll be back, you hear me?! I'll be back!" Amelia yelled and teleported somewhere. The sky faded from dark blue back to a vibrant blue. "Good work," the grey girl said. "You fought nicely there; like with the heart of a true fighter." Glitter Forest blushed. "O-oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I'm Glitter Forest- my real name is Fauna!" "I'm Glitter Hurricane- but I think you already know me." the girl said. "Hm? Know you..?" Glitter Forest was confused. However, as she glared more at Glitter Hurricane, she realised excactly who she was talking to- it was Miku Kalami Amaterasu, her idol! "Miku?!" she incredulously asked. Glitter Hurricane nodded. "You are now part of The Elemental Glitter Guardians; your job is to protect the nature element. I protect the wind and air element. I look forward to battling with you again, Glitter Forest." a grey glow surrounded Glitter Hurricane, and she transformed back to her normal self. "Just press your emerald again to de-transorm." "Oh, sure thing." Fauna replied. She pressed her emerald on her compact again, and a green glow surrounded her for a few seconds until she transformed back to her normal self. "Now, I must get back to my workplace." Miku smiled, her long, grey twintails flowing behind her. "Bye!" They waved to each other, then turned around and walked away. Fauna happily bounded down the street back to her home. She was an Elemental Glitter Guardian now, but just one thing was on her mind; how was she going to tell Krystal? Trivia * It is the first episode in season 1 and the first episode of the entire fan-series overall.